There's Something About Her
by liezel77
Summary: Ever wonder what if Edward wasn't the target of Bella's affections but another member of the Cullen Family? What if she was turned in the first installment of Twilight? Read and find out.
1. There's Something About Her

My story coincides with Twilight, Chapter 3 : Phenomenon. A short recap...Tyler lossing control of his van in the snowy school parking lot.

The following is based on the popular series Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1 : There's Something About Her**

My cellphone vibrated as I was assessing Mr. Stewart in room 214. They all knew that calling me at work was not a good idea. Something had to be wrong for them to call.

"Pardon me Sir, I will be right back", I said while putting my stethoscope away. I washed my hands and stepped out of the room.

"Carlisle! I'm glad I got a hold of you". I've never heard him this frantic over something. Edward was the one that always maintained calm and collected whatever the situation would be.

"What's wrong Edward?" I said trying not to panic, hoping that nothing had happened to Esme or any of the others.

"It's Bella, I think I might have hurt her by accident." He explained everything that happened in the school parking lot that morning.

"She will be okey, I'll take care of it." I reassured him. Hearing the ambulance sirens over the phone.

"I've got to go, they should be bringing her in real soon. I'm sure you will be here?"

"I'll be coming in with the EMS."

"Give me a couple of minutes with her alone. I have to assess her and make sure she's okey before you can see her. Maybe it would be better for you to wait in my office and I'll get you as soon as I can." I also wanted to make sure that she wasn't bleeding anywhere. Edward inhaling Bella's blood would be a total disaster.

"I understand", Edward said and he hung up.

I walked back into Mr. Stewart's room and apologized for not finishing my assessment. Explained that my early departure was because of a trauma that was about to roll into the ER. He frowned impatiently but that was not going to deter me from my priorities.

I then rushed to the elevator, my thoughts drifted to Edward. I remember how distraught he was when he first told me how he felt about Bella when he first saw her. Finally, i was about to meet her in my own emergency room. Curious. In all the years that I've know Edward, he had never shown this much interest in anyone, let alone a human. I was very curious.

"Take her to exam room 2 please", I said as they were rolling her in the entrance.

"...pedestrian vs. motor vehicle collision. GCS of 15, denies dyspnea, SOB. Only complaints is neck pain, minor chest and abdominal pain, vitals remain stable throughout transport minor cuts and bruises on her neck, left arm..." the emergency medical technician rambled on and on.  
_  
_"Liza, can you please draw a trauma panel, set her up for stat CT head and abdomen?"

"Hi Bella, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen". I said to her. I felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks. I tried to clear my head and concentrate. I was getting sidetracked by the faint smell of her blood. I briefly closed my eyes. _Come on Carlisle, you can do this. They are just small cuts, just ignore the blood like you always do.  
_  
I gazed directly into her eyes. It wasn't just her blood that was mesmerizing. Her entire essence was nothing compared to any entity that I've come across in my whole medical career...or should I say my entire life? No wonder Edward was taken with her.

"I'm just going to do a quick assessment, and they are going to have to draw some blood and take some pictures of your chest and belly. Are you in pain anywhere else?" I asked politely. _Breathe through your mouth, its okey. You can get through this.  
_  
"No, I feel fine. Just a little sore here and there. Can someone please go talk to my father before he makes a fool of himself?". She smiled at me.

"CT is ready for her". Nurse Liza asked.

"Ok Bella, they're taking you for a scan, I'll go talk to your dad. I'll see you back here in a little bit, " I said patiently. I needed to talk to Edward first. I walked to my office slowly trying to figure out what to say to him.

My thoughts were wandering. I imagined taking her away, she staying human or turned undead, it really didn't matter as long as we were alone. Together. This meant leaving Esme and breaking my blood oath. _What was it about her?_ I tried to think back. Digging through my memory if any of the other vampires that i've come across had mentioned reacting this strongly towards any human.

As I walked in my office, I knew Edward had read my thoughts. For once this irked me. He looked torn and miserable.

"I don't know what to say ... this may cause an issue for all of us. It would be perfect to take her now. They haven't sent her bloodwork yet and she has cuts on her neck that would hide the puncture wounds." I said calmly. I heard a knock on my door. I knew it was Alice, somehow I can sense when the others were near.

"Come in Alice" I said. Edward told her of the situation. She was nodding her head as Edward explained, she gazed up at me with a look of disapproval. I stood there silently, concentrating on blocking Edward out. _This human is going to rip this family apart. I wonder if she has the same affect on Jasper and Emmett.  
_  
"Carlisle?", Alice said, I came back to the present.

"I'm sorry...just thinking". I mumbled.

"We have to do this, it will cause alot of heartache if we ignore it. Is there anyway we can get her alone? I don't think she will go quietly, " she repeated. I looked at Edward. He was now pacing the room.

"Edward? You sure about this?".

"No, but we don't have a choice, do we?", he stared at me expectantly. Like I would be able to come up with a better solution. But I didn't have one.

"I'll go upstairs and get her from the scanner, meet me on the 2nd floor. Elevator C. We need to hurry." We all left the room quickly. I took the stairs this time and got to the CT room as they were wheeling her out.

"I got it from here", I said to the transporter.

"Hey Dr. Carlisle, were you able to talk to my dad?" Bella asked quietly as we waited for the elevator. I looked down at her and reached out to hold her hand. She was cold. I reached for her wrist, felt for her pulse. It was faint and thready. She seemed so much paler then she was then when she came in the emergency room. I inhaled deeply. _Internal bleeding._ _Maybe a liver laceration or an aortic dissection?  
_  
Edward must have landed on her or she might have been hit by Tyler's van. There was no otherway she would have sustained these injuries if that wasn't the case. Normally situations like these victims were taken to the Operating Room. It depended on the severity of the bleed of course, but I could sense that her injury needed immediate repair.

"I got tied up in my office so one of the nurses went to talk to him. As soon as we get back to the emergency room, I'll let him back in to see you." She closed her eyes. We were now in the elevator. Alice and Edward walked in looking bewildered.

"Bella?" I touched her shoulder. She didn't respond.

"Bella?" I shook her shoulder gently and inhaled again. Her blood was distracting, I was feeling lightheaded. _Concentrate Carlisle. _

"Edward, Edward...she's bleeding out. We can't do this... she won't make it if we don't change her!"

I looked up at Edward. He was looking directly in my eyes alarmed. _She is yours, take her blood now. _He was my son, my companion for eternity. How could I even have thought of betraying him? This was all I could give him, my gift to him was her precious blood. I let go of her hand and stepped away and hit the emergency stop button.

"I don't know how."

"I'll guide you."

Edward stepped closer to Bella, bent down to her ear. "I'm sorry Bella, I hope you will oneday forgive me. This may sound crazy...but... I love you". He whispered. He then went for her neck and bit down sharply. The pain must have woken her up, she gasped and struggled against him. I fought the urge to push Edward out of the way. The smell of her blood was too overpowering. Alice held out her hand to me, I took it and I squeezed it tightly. Edward suddenly stopped and jerked away from her.

"I can't do it. Help me Carlisle, please, " his voice cracked.

"Carlisle..." Bella said softly.

I touched her cheek, she was looking up at me, her eyes half closed, dreamlike. I bent down and bit her just below Edwards mark. I realized she had her fingers in my hair, I thought she was going to pull me away but then she caressed my nape. She stopped suddenly and her hand went limp again. I stopped. There was something about her blood. I only had tasted her for a brief moment but I felt satiated with just a few drops of her blood. I wouldn't have to feed for at least the next three months.


	2. No Turning Back

**Chapter 2 : No Turning Back**

Bella's POV

I was running in the woods in the dark. Someone was after me. I turned to look behind me and tripped on a tree branch. I couldn't help myself, I starting screaming. Tears were streaming down my face._ Please, someone help me.  
_  
A beeping noise woke me up. I struggled to open my eyes. But no matter how hard I tried I could not keep them open. My mind was fuzzy, my vision blurry. _Where am I? Am I dead? _My heart was beating fast, i felt a burning sensation. More alarms went off.

I saw Charlie get up from a chair in the corner. He yelled for the nurse. He came to me immediately and held my hand. "It's okay Bella, calm down. Mom's going to be here soon." I looked at his face. I wanted to ask him so many questions but my eyes were getting heavier. _I'll take a nap, hopefully things will be more clear to me when I wake up. _I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Edward's POV 

She's awake! I could read Charlie's thoughts from Carlisle's office? How could that be? They were on the 3rd floor and I was on the 1st. I tried to catch her thoughts, but as always I couldn't.

"Carlisle, she's up! The nurses and Charlie are all panicking." I looked at him desperately. " Please tell me nothing is wrong with her". His pager went off.

Carlisle got up immediately and headed to the 3rd floor. I would have to wait for him here. I was not suppose to be in the hospital in the first place but I needed to talk to Carlisle and I just didn't have it in me to leave her here. It was not that I didn't trust him. It was more for my sanity then anything else.

The guilt that I felt was overbearing. I could not imagine what she would think of me when she realized I took away her existence. What was even more heartbreaking was she struggled against me. With Carlisle she hadn't. She seemed to have welcomed him, caressed him. Even moaned his name. I saw it through Alice's eyes and she was just as astonished as I was.

This was crazy, I barely knew her. But with my whole heart, I loved her. And Carlisle felt the same way.

* * *

Carlisle's POV 

I ran to the stairwell, her heart was beating at least in the 150's. Her liver was already healing. She was not in pain, just a nightmare. How can my senses be this keen? How can I diagnose from this far of a distance? I thought of Mr. Raven, the gentleman that came to the ER complaining of abdominal pain. I cleared my mind and concentrated. Small bowel obstruction. I knew they hadn't done any films because I hadn't ordered them yet. But I already knew.

I got to the 3rd floor, her nurse met me in the hallway and told me what happened. Her vital signs were now stable. Charlie stood up as I walked to her bedside, a look of relief on his exhausted face. "Charlie, go get some fresh air and maybe some coffee, I'll stay with her while your gone."

He agreed.

I stood there and looked her over. She was transitioning far more faster then I would expect. Maybe it was because she had both my venom and Edward's as well. What was baffling was that she was transitioning but she didn't appear to be in the hell that I was in when I went through the change. _She needs to get out of here real soon_. I touched her arm, she had a different scent to her which was probably from medications and the blood products that she received but she was still Bella. My Bella.

I sensed someone staring at me from the door. Edward.

_I guess you can read my thoughts from my office? _I didn't have to utter a single word, I knew he understood me.

"Yes", he said puzzled.

_I think it's her blood. Somehow it's heightened our gifts. _Edward stared at her in astonishment. _  
_  
_She will be waking up soon. We need to talk to the others. _

* * *

It was 10 at night. Dr Cullen had just sent mom home with Charlie. She had flown in from Florida and I knew she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Other then feeling weak and thirsty, I felt fine. They really didn't need to be here all night. I didn't need to be here! I just wanted out of the hospital. Dr. Cullen did say I was medically stable. And that my liver laceration didn't require surgery. 

I tried to nap but I was having vivid dreams and would start to panic. My heart would start racing and the nurses would rush it to take my blood pressure. I was tired of them flashing their penlights in my eyes and checking my temperature. Apparently my eyes glazed over when my heart starts racing and I start burning up. Dr. Cullen said it may be a bad reaction to one of the pain medications.

"We need to talk Bella." Dr. Cullen said with a serious expression on his face. He sat in the chair beside my bed.

"I had mentioned to your dad that I was scheduled to take some time off from the hospital and suggested that you come stay with us for a couple days until you can get around on your own. Truth is, you're dad was thrilled. He wasn't liking the idea of helping his daughter with bathing and grooming", he chuckled.

I smiled up at him. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful eyes. His laugh was very soothing. I could have listened to him talk all day. He spoke to me as if no one else existed in the world. Like I was all that mattered.I felt myself blush, I looked away hoping he didn't see it. Well, I'm sure all his patients (and staff) have the same reaction. But he's my doctor, Edwards father for heavens sake. _Snap out of it Bella.  
_  
"Is there something your not telling me? ."He was distracting but still something just wasn't right but I could not put my finger on it.

It's just not normal for people to welcome strangers into their home. I wonder if dad begged the Cullen family for me to stay with them. Maybe Charlie didn't want to be inconvenienced with an invalid daughter and decided to pawn me off instead. And I knew mom couldn't stay around either. How embarrassing.Maybe there was something else wrong with me. _Oh God, what's wrong with me? _I could feel tears of frustration in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry but there **is** something else. I wanted Jasper, he's one of my sons, to talk to you about it. Would that be okay with you?" I was even more puzzled. _What did Jasper have to do with any of this?_

"Whatever you think is best", I said slowly . I really didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want him to see me breakdown like some spoiled teenager either . He walked out the door. Jasper came in shortly after he left. He sat in the chair that Dr. Cullen was sitting in.

"Hi Bella, I know your wondering what I'm doing here. Carlisle wasn't sure how ... I mean I don't even know how to start. I guess from the beginning." This was the first time he spoke directly to me. Hearing his voice felt like I've known him all my life. Like he was one of my best friends or the brother that I never had.

"This maybe a little painful, so please stop me if you need me to. It's going to be alot to process and i will be talking about your accident . I don't know if you remember any of it."

"Can you just stop with the preliminaries please and tell me what's wrong with me?!" I was now way beyond annoyed.

"Bella we have to take you home soon, like tonight. You are transitioning. I'm sure by now your having odd dreams and even maybe feeling the thirst." He said slowly.

What did he just say? Am I still dreaming? Delirious from pain medications they gave me?

I closed my eyes. Memories started poring in. An elevator...Edward whispering in my ear ... a sharp pain in my neck. My hand automatically went to the spot where he had bitten. I gasped. It wasn't a dream. Unshed tears stung my eyes. I couldn't control my emotions any longer. Tears started poring down my cheek. I couldn't stand being vulnerable around people. I turned my back at Jasper.

He got up immediately, I thought he was leaving my room but instead he came to the other side of the bed where I was facing and handed me some paper towels and sat in the bed beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder and that made me cry even harder. I wasn't accustomed to physical contact but this is what I needed right now. I looked up at Jasper.

"Do my parents know?" I sobbed.

"No, they don't." He then gave me a hug.

He sat there with me patiently. My sobs eventually subsided. I was drifting off to sleep from emotional exhaustion.

"Sleep Bella, I'll be right here until you fall asleep." Jasper said with so much concern in his voice. He stroked my hair, bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I slept peacefully.


	3. Hospital Discharge

**Chapter 3 : Hospital Discharge**

"Charlie..." she whispered. She had been saying random names while she slept. So far I heard her say "Carlisle", "Edward" and "Renee". I grinned, she hadn't said my name and I was wondering if she would. Not that it really mattered to me, or did it? _What is it with her? _

Carlisle did warn me about her certain gifts. I too felt compelled to her but it wasn't as intense as Edward and Carlisle. _This could get real ugly. _If she did affect me, then I'm sure Emmett would feel the same way. I did not want to think about that right now. Getting her out of here was our priority. 

I was contemplating on waking her up. She had been asleep for about two hours now. I know she needed to rest. She was trying allday to nap but her nightmares had started. Bella needed to get out of here more then anything. We needed to get her home but to be honest I think she deserved to know the truth first.

I was about to wake her up when she opened her puffy eyes and smiled sleepily at me.

"Hey there sleepy head".

"You're still here? What time is it?", she attempted to sit up, she grimaced.

"It's midnight, you slept for about two hours. Did you need me to call the nurse for some pain medicine?" Secretly I was wishing she didn't need it. I wanted her to be lucid when I told her the truth. But then it might slow down the transitioning.

"No, I'm okay. But I need to call the nurse anyway. Do you mind giving me a couple minutes alone? Uhm, need to brush my teeth and stuff."

"Okay, I needed to go talk to Carlisle anyway."

"I hope that you come back, there's so much I needed to ask you."

"Of course." I went down to the Emergency room first. The secretary stated that Carlisle just went to his office. I took my time getting there.

"Come in", Carlisle said before I even knocked on the door.

"Where's Edward?"

"I told him to go home. I didn't think it would have been a good idea for him to be around while you talked to Bella. You do know that he can read your thoughts from here right?"

"Yes he told me."

"Do you think she will be ready tonight?" Carlisle asked, as he schuffled through some papers on his desk.

"Well that's the thing, I didn't get a chance to tell her everything yet."

"Tell me what?", Bella said from the door. She was already dressed. We both looked at her surprised. Carlisle regained his composure first.

"Sit down Bella. We have to tell you a couple of things before you come home with us." She didn't move a muscle.

"Ok, but Jasper said it was important for me to leave the hospital as soon as possible. I trust your judgement. I think we should go before... you know... whatever you call it...happens." She said hastily.

I was speechless. This was a different Bella compared to the one I saw laying in bed. _It's amazing what a little sleep can do to someone. _I wonder if something happened upstairs. Why did she all of a sudden want out of this place?

"That's true, it would be better if we talked about it at home in private. I need to go back upstairs for your paperwork before we leave."

"Does my dad need to be called?"

"No, me and your dad made sure that the staff was aware that you would be discharged to my care. But I don't want them to think that I'm kidnapping you so I have to do the paperwork. It shouldn't take long. " He got up immediately.

The room was silent. She then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"So, it this going to hurt?". She sat down with a worried expression on her face. She closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples.

"Yes, it might a little. Your instincts kind of take over. And when it does, no matter who or what is in the way might get hurt. That's why Carlisle wanted to get you home soon. Bella, it's really important for you to understand that we have been keeping this secret for decades. That's how we are able to continue living here in the open. I'm sure Carlisle will explain more when we get home".

"Bella, there's so much i need to tell you. But it just isn't the right time or place." She now had one hand covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes captured mine. I blinked a couple of times, her eyes were now sapphire red.

"Jasper, what's happening to me?" .She stood up and started pacing the room. She started panting heavily. _Where is Carlisle? We really needed to go. _I automatically got up. Rushed to Carlisle's desk and wrote a brief note and put it on top of his desk.

"We have to go outside Bella, now!" I tried to remember if there was a back entrance around Carlisle's office. I didn't want to take her through the emergency room. Even the slightest scent of blood could cause a frenzy.


	4. First Bite

**Chapter 4 First Bite**

I did find a fire exit near Carlisle's office. The alarms went off when I pushed the door open and I was sure that the police and fire department were on the way to the hospital now. I really didn't care. I was too preoccupied preventing a transitioning vampire from causing a potential massacre. The people of Forks should construct a monument in my honor for saving at least six human lives. I smirked. Trust me to find humor in a situation like this.

"Snap out of it Bella!" I said looking at the emergency room entrance. Carlisle should be out any minute. If he wasn't here in 5 minutes, I would have to do the unthinkable and carry her home. _Edward would kill me. _I shuddered. I wondered what body part of mine he would cut off first. Maybe Carlisle would take my right arm and Edward my left leg.

Just as I was figuring out a better way to subdue her, Carlisle appeared right beside us.

"Jasper, you drive!", he said and tossed me the keys. He grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the backseat of the Volvo. I wonder if we were better off putting her in the trunk. I was not about to suggest that to Carlisle. I looked at Bella as Carlisle got her situated. She was flushed and diaphoretic. Her eyes were clouded over.

"Help me, please, help me". She mumbled. I hit the accelerator, the tires spunned loudly on the gravel.

I was driving at our normal speed of 100 miles per hour. I tried not to look in the rear view mirror but I couldn't help it. I was overcome with curiosity. She was leaning on Carlisle's shoulder dazed, breathing heavily but she didn't appear to be in the agony that I had once experienced. Carlisle was whispering in her ear, calming her. Even with my sharpened senses I could not hear what he was saying. Maybe I can read his lips.

"Concentrate on the road please". Carlisle said. He leaned over into his coat pocket, reached for his cellphone and called Esme. He gave her brief instructions. And asked that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward keep their distance when we got there.

It felt like an eternity but finally we were in the driveway. I threw my door open to help them out. She was sleeping on Carlisle shoulder. He tried not to rouse her. She hadn't moved as he carried her up to the house. Esme met us at the door I followed them to the guest room downstairs.

"Jasper stay here, make sure that they don't come near this door. I need you to stay as near as possible."

The door closed. I heard Esme latching the door from the inside. I exhaled and sat on the steps relieved. We made it home. I then heard footsteps on the staircase. Edward came first. Followed by Emmett and Alice, Rosalie was no where to be seen.

I immediately got up. Edward had a determined look on his face."Move!" He yelled. I never seen so much anguish on his face. I thought of a couple things he could be upset about. Bella being locked in that room with Carlisle, Carlisle forbidding anyone to enter, guilt? of having bitten her in the first place. Edward snapped his head and looked directly in my eyes. Yeah, I'm sure he knew I was compelled to her as well.

"Sorry brother, but I can't". I said firmly. Emmett put a hand on Edward's shoulder. Everyone was tense. I tried to surround everyone with my cloak of tranquility.

"Help me! Please!", Bella screamed. I could hear furniture scratching the hardwood floor. We all stared at the door, worried looks on our faces. And the screaming became louder.

"Bella!" Edward yelled back. He was now pushing against me. Emmett and Alice went to stand right in front of the door. I was grateful that they were helping me on this.

"We have to take him outside", Alice said. "Edward, calm down. You're going to make this worst for her". He stepped away from me and he walked away. Alice followed.

"Intense." Emmett said and sat down.

"Very." Then we heard another scream and this time it wasn't from Bella.

* * *

"Stop Bella, enough!" Esme screamed again. She kept a firm grip on Esme's neck. I tried to pry her loose. Esme was loosing too much blood. I grabbed Bella's arm. I didn't have a choice, she was about to drink Esme dry. 

"Bella, stop." She was strong for a new vampire. I bit into my wrist and waved it in front of her. The smell of my blood caught her attention. She let go of Esme finally. Esme lost her balance and fell off the bed with a loud thud. She was weakened from all the blood that Bella took. I could now hear persistent knocking on the door.

"Carlisle..." My attention came back to Bella. She inhaled the blood pooring out of my wrist and bit down hard where I had. Never in my years of blood sharing did I ever feel this way. Not even with my beloved Esme.

"Bella...Bella...Bella." The sucking was getting less aggressive as I said her name. I was becoming lightheaded. She then came for my neck. I bent further away so she would have better access to my jugular vein. I don't remember the last time I was this submissive.

"Bella, there is nothing I wouldn't give for you". I moaned weakly and touched her cheek. I heard the door open. Esme had made it to the door. Emmett and Jasper came rushing in as I slipped into complete darkness.


	5. Wildflowers

**Chapter 5 Wildflowers**

It was dark but it didn't matter, I needed to get away. I ran through the woods, avoiding tree branches as much as I could. My eyes were blurred from tears. My senses were heightened but I didn't have the will to dodge every branch that was in my way. I stumbled a couple times, I could feel the stinging in my arms as more branches and shrubbery cut into my skin. But all I wanted to do was run.

I got to a clearing and stopped. I looked around, wildflowers were shimmering in the moonlight, swaying with the light breeze. It was like a well kept garden. It was so beautiful, it was perfect and now I ruined it with my presence. I was evil, I sank to my knees and weeped. I thought of Esme's terror. How she screamed in fear, how I enjoyed the surge of power that made me want to take her life. How I wanted to take her, so I could keep Carlisle for myself. _What have I become?_

I didn't know how long I sat there. I was so exhausted. I laid down in the soft grass and rolled into a ball, sobs still escaping me. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand. The wildflowers hid me from site. I thought of Carlisle, I was sure that he would be sending them out here looking for me soon. _Carlisle. Carlisle. How I wish you were here. __Would you have forgiven me if I ended your Esme's life? _

I stopped sobbing, someone was approaching. I could hear the grass blustering. They were here to take me home. And suddenly I heard a howl. I laid flat on my back and stared at the full moon. I tried not to move, not even to breath. It was easier then I thought. Another howl from further away broke the silence. I started shivering in fear. This wasn't the Cullen's, they would have called my name by now. Who was it? What was it?

Three wolves peered at me in unison. I screamed.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked Carlisle bewildered. I was too angry to sit.

"As soon as Esme opened the door, she ran." Jasper said weakly. "I thought you and Alice would have seen her leave the house, I guess not."

"We were too concerned with Esme and Carlisle that we didn't even notice her bolt out of the room." Emmett said with regret in his voice. He was now sitting on the floor leaning against the bedroom wall.

Carlisle was looking at me, his arms were resting around Esme's shoulder. _I'm sorry Edward. Maybe we should have handled this differently. I didn't expect her to be like this. There is just something about her blood, it's almost hypnotic. We'll get her back. Please calm down.__  
_  
"We need to find her, she's still unpredictable. Plus Charlie should be up soon, what are we going to tell him when he calls or worst, shows up on our front steps?" Jasper said, pacing the room.

"_Bella isn't here right now...she's out killing people. Oh yeah, and by the way...we accidentally turned your daughter into a vampire"._ Jasper was thinking. A smirk on his face.

"Jasper! That is not funny!" I said angrily. I came up to him and pushed him hard. He snarled at me.

"Guys stop! This is not helping the situation." Esme said . She was laying in bed against Carlisle chest, still weak from the bloodletting.

Just then Rosalie came peering through the door. "I'm going out, goodluck with your troubles", she smiled at no one in particular and left. We all stared after her in disbelief . After a couple seconds, we heard her BMW rev and then she was gone.

Alice sat in the corner alone, a gloomy expression on her face. "The pack has her. She is okay, the alpha knows Bella's father but they're not happy that we brought her over. They should be contacting us soon."

Just then Carlisle phone rang.

Decades ago, we made a pact with the local weres that in exchange of living here in Forks, we were never to feed on any humans or change any of them over. Of course there were other stipulations such as staying away from their territory. In all the years that we've lived here this was the only time that "one of us" had crossed the border that they had set. And a new vampire had crossed it, who also happened to be the chiefs daughter that just arrived in Forks. _What a mess _**_I_** _created._

"I understand", Carlisle was saying. "We will be there." Then he hung up.

"They want to talk".

* * *

I really appreciate the reviews. Your suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
